Being free
by Blacktina
Summary: Oneshot for 7x10. Just a little story that came to my mind. Donna finally realising her feelings.


**Its a little story that crossed my mind. I hope you like it :) I would recommand you listen to this song while you read the story but of course you don't have to. I apologise for every grammar mistake; English is not my native language. Have fun!**

 **Song: watch?v=UDVtMYqUAyw (Interstellar - Main Theme)**

* * *

It was after 10pm and raining in New York and Donnas thoughts distanced themselves from her work. _"Why did people always think that London was the city of rain; New York actually deserved that title."_ Donna actually loved the rain that night it was like a mirror to her inner feelings. The big glass windows of her office showed the grey misery perfectly with the quiet but constant sound of the rain falling against glass. Her standing in front of the window and watching the rain, it was a show that just proved how messy her life was.

Harvey and his therapist; and with that a heartbreaking pain appeared that didn't want to go away anymore. It would have been fine to feel this pain if not Donna herself was feeling it. She was supposed to be happy for Harvey that was the grown up thing to do; you're happy for your friends and that's what Harvey and she were for now over 15 years. They were both at the age were being in a relationship was just the logical next step when you met someone you liked and in Harvey's case it was a step in the right direction, Donna knew that…but that this person would be his former therapist seemed to be just wrong. Or maybe she was feeling something completely different that maybe she had always hoped in the end he would choose her.

A knock at her door made her jump and weirdly enough Donna felt as if she was caught doing something bad.

"Jesus Mike, you could have killed me. And before I forget it, I want a white coffin." Donna turned around and faced Mike with a smirk. Mike smiled and took a few steps towards Donna.

"Sorry Donna, but the white coffin is noted any more details I should know…maybe flower arrangements?"

"I wouldn't trust you with flowers if you were a trained florist." Donna paused for a moment and a more serious expression crossed her face. "Why are you really here Mike? It's ten in the evening and you're standing here in my office with a look on your as if you were really scared I might die."

Mike slowly approached Donna and stood next to her in front of the big windows also watching the rain like Donna did just a minute ago.

"I'm just worried about you. The trail it's not going to be easy. And I know that you're strong but you might feel like you're alone but I'm telling you now that you're not…we're all in this together and whatever happens we did our best and you even trained with Louis and that is like a suicide mission. Ohh and believe me, Harvey is going to take this seriously and yes he also cares about you." Donna gave him a sincere smile and took a deep breath.

"I know that Mike. It's just; I didn't think I would feel like this." Mike looked confused for a second but then his expression turned serious and empathic.

"Donna you really should tell him how you feel. Stop torturing yourself; it's about time." Donna let out a slight laugh and turned her face back to the rain.

"Harvey and I don't want to be together."

* * *

The shadows of the city lights moved around on the ceiling. Donna lay in her bed with her eyes following the little light points dancing around. She tried her hardest not feel any emotional at all…a welcome change compared to last few days. The ease of not having to feel this constant stabbing pain in her heart. She was ashamed of even feeling anything at all, she wasn't supposed to this way. Rational she had to be happy, proud or at least content in this moment…she had gotten what she wanted. But her mind wandering back to the things Mike had said. And it was with those thoughts that the stabbing pain returned a deep breath and then hopefully the pain would stop. She had gotten the position as COO; then why was she still feeling this empty and hurt. And in that moment it hit her and hurt so bad…tears sprang to her eyes and she started sobbing uncontrollably, fighting for the air to fill her lungs.

A few weeks ago when she said that she wanted "more" she didn't mean becoming COO, she meant a fully committed relationship with Harvey. But back then she hadn't realised that or ignored it because she was scared that Harvey would tell her _"Donna I'm not in love with you."_ and that this would destroy their friendship.

But ignoring her feelings any longer would destroy her. This realisation was good, but it also meant that Mike was right and she needed to confront Harvey about their relationship!

Maybe it would finally set her free…

* * *

 **So that's it! I really hope you liked it. It would be lovely if you leave a review so that I know what you think. Thanks again for reading my story. :)**


End file.
